


The Violent Complexites of Love with Werewolves

by StarLight_Massacre



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns that it is never a good idea to smell of another man when his most dominant lover is wound up and over his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violent Complexites of Love with Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Author: StarLight Massacre
> 
> Title: The Violent Complexities of Love with Werewolves
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Warning: Slash, scenes of a sexual nature, language, PWP, Blood, violent sex, double penetration
> 
> Pairing: Jamil/Harry/Jason
> 
> Anita Blake/Harry Potter crossover.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter; all rights go to J. K. Rowling and Laurell K. Hamilton respectively. I make no money for this piece of fictional writing.

The Violent Complexities of Love with Werewolves

 

Harry James Potter, aged twenty-two, startled as muscled arms wrapped around him from behind. He struggled and lashed out, until a very familiar pair of lips gently pressed against his neck.

 

“Hush babe.” The strong, smooth voice of his lover, Jamil, Sköll to the Thronnos Rokke clan breathed into his ear.

 

Harry calmed immediately and sunk into the embrace of his lover. Or one of his lovers. His other lover, Jason Schuyler, was currently getting changed in the dressing room of Guilty Pleasures.

His head was pulled back by the bombsite that he called hair, his lips were quickly and furiously claimed and Harry’s back arched in pleasure. He whimpered and mewled, trying to turn around to get closer to his lover, but he couldn’t, not that he had been expecting to break Jamil’s steel grip or unyielding strength.

Jamil roughly shoved him up against the corridor wall, pressing up tight against his back until Harry could feel the hard and heavy erection against the middle of his back. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who had been turned on by Jason’s dancing show tonight.

He moaned as Jamil began rubbing against him, using his back to get friction. Harry pushed back against Jamil, but a warning growl had him freezing in place.

 

“God, my two babes are so fucking sexy!” Jamil snarled out, speaking almost as if it was meant for his own ears and no one else’s, not even Harry’s. Harry could tell from the tone of voice alone that Jamil was more wound up than he had first anticipated. “The whole of Saint fucking Louis is jealous of me and my two gorgeous lovers!”

 

Jamil let out a frustrated yell and ripped the clothes from Harry’s back. The fear excited him and Harry readily pressed his naked figure tight to the wall, letting his more dominant lover take control of him and his body, he trusted Jamil to protect and love him and also to cover him if anyone came around the corner. After all, Jamil was very obsessive that only he got to see both Harry and Jason completely naked. Jason’s job here at Guilty Pleasures had sparked an on-going argument, Jamil wanted Jason to quit his job, Jason loved his job too much and had stubbornly pointed out that his bits were always covered, even if that covering was a pair of very sheer, very skimpy briefs.

Jamil sunk to his knees behind him and licked the back of his thigh causing Harry to quiver and tremble in pleasure. Harry bit his lip hard enough to get a mouthful of metallic blood as Jamil bit right through the flesh on the back of his thigh, marking him roughly and possessively.

The dark skinned, downright gorgeous, man licked up over his left bum cheek, traced his spine and made his way back to Harry’s lips leaving vicious bites on Harry’s body as he went upwards, attracted no doubt by the warm, fresh blood pouring from Harry’s savaged lip. Said lip was sucked into Jamil’s mouth and laved with a strong tongue, the alpha wolf feeding from him.

A dry finger forced itself into Harry’s body and he spasmed around it in pain. Jamil was so far gone he didn’t even realise. Harry forced himself to relax. Jamil would never hurt him more than he could handle, he trusted that.

A second dry finger tested Harry to his near limits and Jamil sucking on the self-inflicted wound on his lip was more painful now than pleasurable and the fingers inside of him were not gentle. He tried to move, but Jamil moved his head back so suddenly Harry was left reeling, to growl at him in warning, he wasn’t allowed to move.

The gorgeous brown eyes that Harry loved so much were now a poisonous yellow colour, the wolf was in control and Harry wasn’t assertive enough to do anything other than do any and everything Jamil and his wolf wanted. He didn’t know which was stronger his fear or his arousal.

Jamil sunk teeth, including wolf canines, into his neck, hard enough to break the skin. The tears came then; there was too much pain and not enough pleasure for him to enjoy it. His bigger, stronger lover worried the skin between his teeth and canines, marking Harry more firmly, as if everyone didn’t already know that Harry and Jason were claimed by the Sköll of the Thronnos Rokke clan.

The fingers inside of him stabbed his prostate then and near miraculously the pleasure surged well over the pain. Harry threw his head back as those fingers rubbed continuously against his prostate and Harry damn near writhed on those fingers, they were withdrawn and Harry hissed his displeasure, getting a savage bite to his collar bone for his show of petty dominance. Jamil’s wolf didn’t like it.

Harry was hoisted up by his hips and shoved brutally against the wall again, his bare stomach still pressed to the wall, his hands were pinned on either side of his turned head by Jamil’s much larger hands, the purpose of this was obvious. Jamil’s blood filled, throbbing cock was now in perfect alignment with his entrance.

Oh god, Jamil was going to take him without lubrication and with only two finger preparation. He was going to be so fucking sore come tomorrow. Harry still couldn’t tell if the fear or the arousal was stronger, but as Jamil surged completely into him with one vicious thrust, Harry decided that neither of them were the strongest, pain was the strongest thing he was feeling at the minute, it was drowning him, overwhelming him.

The absolutely tiny brunet would have screamed until his throat tore if Jamil’s mouth hadn’t have covered his and swallowed his screams, that strong tongue thrusting down his throat as Jamil’s body moved almost too fast for Harry’s body to catch up, thrusting in and out of him at a pace a human would never have been able to manage. It was dizzying, discombobulating, he didn’t know what was up from down, pain from pleasure or blood from saliva. He couldn’t tell if this excited him or terrified him, perhaps it did both.

As that gorgeously thick cock caught his prostate dead on, Harry threw his head back and gurgled. Jamil didn’t even pause as he moved his mouth down from the place where Harry’s mouth had been, to his neck, nipping at it, leaving blood welling in the perfect indents his teeth had made before closing his mouth, teeth and canines and all, over the dainty shoulder, using enough force to crush it, had Harry been human his shoulder bone would have been reduced to a few fragments.

Harry didn’t even feel this bite over the insurmountable pleasure Jamil was now giving him, his feet were trying to find purchase on Jamil’s strong, thickly muscled thighs, but the forward thrusts dislodged him every time, his hands were still pinned to the wall and his head was arched over Jamil’s shoulder, his face pressed against the dark skin, a small pink tongue peeked out from blood stained, cherry red lips to lap at the sweat soaked skin.

He didn’t think it possible, but Jamil’s thrusts picked up pace and became even more ferocious and wild, getting harder and Harry’s entire front was going to be badly bruised come tomorrow as it was repeatedly slammed into the unyielding wall.

Harry could feel everything like he was hypersensitive, Jamil’s cock sliding in and out of his tight body, that muscled chest pressed against his back, the hands and fingers entwined with his own, the tongue and teeth on his shoulder, the waist length cornrows brushing against his body as Jamil moved like a feral beast.

Harry couldn’t take any more and came spectacularly over the wall, Jamil rode through his orgasm easily, his body clenching harder so the muscles bunched up and he moved his mouth to bite Harry’s ear. Harry mewled in pain and tried to move his head away, but the teeth and pointed canines in his ear tugged back and Harry had no choice but to follow or lose his left ear.

The tears were back and trailed down his face as he tried to dislodge his lover from his back. It, of course, didn’t work and Jamil just kept thrusting into him, using him to his own benefit. It was too close to the full moon, only three nights away and the wolf wanted to play with its mates. Harry was the only one available so the wolf took him doubly hard, but Harry wasn’t used to this sort of treatment, Jamil had never treated him like this before, was this what Jamil really thought of him? No. Jamil adored him and Jason, this was all wolf, Jamil had no control this close to the full moon, it hadn’t helped that Jason had wound him up, wound them both up, with that provocative strip tease on stage then gone to shower and dress himself, leaving Harry and Jamil alone together and throbbing with arousal.

The pleasure came back eventually as his abused prostate was stimulated continuously again, but it wasn’t overwhelming pleasure, it came with a hint of pain and soreness that tried to tell Harry that his body was sore and damaged, that his prostate didn’t want any more abuse, but he couldn’t form the words to tell Jamil to stop. He still wasn’t entirely sure that he even wanted his lover to stop.

He was shoved forward and his cheek was once again pressed against the solid wall, Jamil moved his mouth down the back of his neck and over his shoulders, once again leaving bleeding bites and nips. A harsh bite to his back had Harry spasaming against the nearly unbearable pain, why did Jamil’s wolf not see him as sufficiently claimed? Why did he feel the need for so many claiming marks, so much sex, semen, blood and sweat? Why did Jamil need to mark him so thoroughly when he knew that Harry belonged to him, mind, body and soul? His heart was Jamil’s and his wolf was Jamil’s. Everyone knew that, so why this display of claiming?

Harry was forced into ejaculating again, his over stimulated body transferring the supposed pleasure into pain. Jamil ejaculated with him and Harry could have cried with relief, wincing instead as his lover’s seed stung his, now confirmed, torn insides. He passed out to the feel of a tongue cleaning up his cuts, bites, blood and semen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

 

Harry woke up to shouting. Very loud, angry shouting. He winced as the pain in his head made an appearance.

 

“I can’t believe what you’ve done!” A voice Harry recognised as Jason’s screamed, near hysterically.

 

“How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry, Jason?!” A voice he knew as Jamil’s yelled back. “I couldn’t control it! It’s too close to the full moon and the wolf wanted Harry!”

 

“Wanting Harry I can understand, _everyone_ wants Harry, but savaging him! Against the fucking wall at Guilty Pleasures?!”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Jason! The wolf wanted to make a firm claim upon Harry.”

 

“A firm claim he says! _A firm claim_?! You damn near tore his body apart! He’s damaged inside and out and it’s your fault!”

 

Harry felt tears threaten to fall; he didn’t like his two dominants fighting, especially not with each other, over him no less. He tried to move, but pain flared all throughout his body. He gasped unheard over the shouting in the next room, as his body seared to life. He looked down and felt horror fill him. The entire front of his body was a solid bruise of black, purple and green. His chest and hips were the worst being painted thickly blackish purple. There was a perfect set of Jamil’s teeth marks in his right hip.

He felt his neck as the memories came back to him, there were indents, again in the shape of Jamil’s teeth in his neck, shoulder, back, side, bum and his thigh. The bites were raised and red in colour, already healing, like the bruises, but still tender to the touch.

He shifted experimentally as the fight next door took off again, Jason shouting at Jamil for what he had done to Harry and Jamil yelling back at Jason that it was the wolf inside of him wanting to claim Harry.

 

“Get out Jamil! Just get the fuck out!”

 

It was silent for the space of a few heartbeats, before the sound of a door opening and closing broke it. Harry let his tears fall then. He recognised the room he was in as Jason’s apartment rooms at the Circus of the Damned.

The bedroom door opened and a visibly upset and livid Jason came through, he stopped dead when he saw Harry sitting up and crying. He was next to Harry in the space of a heartbeat, cuddling him oh so gently and carefully it was like Harry was an ancient, glass spun, doll that would crumble to dust if touched with more than just fingertips.

 

“Shh love, it’s going to be alright. Everything will be just fine, you’ll see.” Jason soothed, kissing the top of his head.

 

“Why are you so angry with Jamil?” Harry asked tearfully.

 

“Why? _Why_?! Harry he damn near killed you!”

 

“ _Ohh_ , no he never Jason! Don’t exaggerate.”

 

“Zane was there Harry! He told everyone how you begged Jamil to stop and he never! Jamil raped you!”

 

“Wh…what? No Jason, no! He didn’t, I swear he didn’t. I never once told him to stop! I didn’t want him to.”

 

“You can’t tell me you enjoyed this, Harry!”

 

“I…I’m not sure. Sometimes the pain outweighed the pleasure, but I was always hard, I never once lost my erection and I’ve never experienced such an explosive orgasm before. We both know what Jamil is capable of Jason, he never once hurt me with the intent to cause me pain, just to mark me, it wasn’t his fault the wall was so bloody hard. Stupid thing was made with lycanthropes and vampires in mind.”

 

“I…but Zane swears that he heard you screaming at Jamil to stop, that it hurt too much.”

 

“Yeah and how long has Zane been jealous of Jamil for snagging the both of us?” Harry retorted. “He’d say anything to see us broken up, hoping to be a rebound or to take advantage of us when we’re heartbroken.”

 

Jason still looked unsure and the blond stared hard at him with his beautiful sky blue eyes, looking like he was searching for the truth in his face. Harry smiled reassuringly and moved to snuggle into his lover.

 

“I swear to you that I never once told Jamil to stop, I think I liked it. It was so rough and so dominating, it sort of appealed to me on a primitive level and my wolf fucking loved it! He’s content still even after however long it’s been.”

 

“But he hurt you so much, Lillian almost had his head when she recorded it all, hell you had a broken rib!”

 

“Oh. That must have happened when I tried to buck away from Jamil.”

 

“You tried getting away from him?” Jason picked up on perceptively.

 

“I was trying to turn around in his arms actually, but his wolfie wouldn’t let me.” Harry pouted and got a kiss for his efforts.

 

The two snuggled up for a long while, enjoying the comfort offered and given. Harry could almost see his body healing with the more time that passed. He was feeling much better, but he wanted his other lover back.

 

“Is Jamil going to come back?” He asked almost silently, insecurely and uncertainly.

 

“Of course he is. He didn’t go through two and a half years trying to snag us both only to give up so easily. He’ll be back after he’s finished beating himself up.”

 

“He shouldn’t be beating himself up!”

 

“Harry, he could have killed you!”

 

“Jason, look at me and tell me honestly that you truly, _truly_ , believe that Jamil is capable of killing either one of us.” Harry demanded.

 

Jason couldn’t meet his eyes and picked at a thread on the duvet. Harry cupped the smooth jaw and kissed it softly.

 

“Tell me, Jace. Tell me honestly that you think Jamil will kill either one of us, accidentally or otherwise, because I don’t. I truly, honestly, don’t believe him capable of killing us. Oh he _could_ kill us with a twist of his fingers, but I truly don’t believe he _would_ ever do it.”

 

“Neither do I.” Jason confided softly. “But when I saw you…Zane ran to get me and Jean-Claude, screaming at the top of his lungs that Jamil was raping you. I didn’t believe it. We all rushed to you. When we got there, you were wrapped in Jamil’s shirt. So tiny and delicate, battered, bruised and bloody. I honestly thought he had killed you until I saw your chest moving. It was so shallow Harry, your breathing was so shallow and your heartbeat was so flimsy I almost couldn’t pick it up.”

 

“You know my heart beats funny after multiple orgasms, Jason. That wasn’t anything to do with the level of damage done to me.”

 

“It wasn’t what it looked like, Harry. I…I believed Zane. In hindsight I should never have trusted that bastard. But, when I saw the blood on your thighs Harry, I honestly thought he had raped you. I swung at him, I was so angry, so terrified and heartbroken, I should have been there and I wasn’t.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault either Jason, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Except perhaps Zane’s for spreading nasty lies.”

 

Jason chuckled, the sound heavy as his throat was clogged with emotion. He cuddled Harry’s rapidly healing body. Harry always had been a very fast healer; it was extraordinary how quickly everything fixed itself.

 

“I can’t believe Lillian saw me!” Harry wailed suddenly, his face flaming with embarrassment.

 

“If you think Doctor Lillian was bad. Jean-Claude and Asher saw you, Anita, Nathaniel and Micah saw you, Merle, Noah, Bobby-Lee, Zane, Louie and Rafael saw you. Richard and Shang-Da left as me and Jamil started fighting, they might be back soon as Richard didn’t like leaving as it was, but had no desire to get caught in the middle of a ‘lovers tiff.’ He has enough of them himself without adding ours in too.”

 

“Ohh!” Harry moaned in embarrassment. “I can’t believe so many people are involved!”

 

“A lot of people love you, Harry.” Jason told him softly. “Not all of them are jealous of me and Jamil for having you as a lover, some are genuinely happy for you.”

 

“But still, did they have to be involved in this?”

 

“Of course. Jean-Claude called Richard as our Ulfric, who brought Shang-Da. Asher and Anita came along and you know where Anita goes, Nathaniel and Micah follow, Merle and Noah are Micah’s bodyguards so they had to come. Bobby-Lee was ordered to protect Anita, so he had to come. Doctor Lillian was called and Louie and Rafael came with her as protection and me, Jamil and Zane were already with you. You’re just lucky that Wicked and Truth stayed outside to guard the doors, you know how much they see you as a baby brother, they probably would have skewered Jamil had they seen the damage he’d done to you.”

 

“I want Jamil.” Harry cooed softly a few minutes later. “I miss him.”

 

“He’ll be back. He’s too prideful to let us go without one fuck off fight.”

 

Harry giggled, but it stopped as footsteps sounded outside in the corridor. Harry looked to Jason with hopeful eyes.

 

“Jamil?” He asked gently.

 

“I think it might be Shang-Da actually, I recognise the squeak of those dopey posh shoes he always wears.” Jason replied apologetically, kissing Harry’s cheek.

 

“Oh.”

 

Jason laughed then. “Don’t worry, he’ll be back love. Oh, Richard is with Shang-Da. I hadn’t heard him.”

 

The door opened to the main room and Harry could almost see Shang-Da poking his head around to check to see if Jason and Jamil were still there. The footsteps came closer to the bedroom door and it opened almost tentatively.

 

“We won’t bite! Promise.” Jason called out, cackling madly.

 

Shang-Da and Richard came into the room. Their Ulfric heading right for Harry and sitting down next to him on the bed. The six foot one alpha drowning Harry’s underdeveloped, four foot eleven inch frame. Harry was only a quarter of an inch from being five foot and he was doing everything he could think of so he could finally claim himself as being five foot, but everything he did, didn’t work or he only grew another few millimetres, but then he supposed every millimetre counted. He was just so fed up of being constantly teased for the abuse his own relatives had put him through, not that anyone bar Jamil, Jason, Richard, Shang-Da, Lillian and Jean-Claude knew of the severe abuse he had suffered through. Louis might have had an inclination, but if he did, the wererat didn’t say a word.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine.” Harry chirped happily. “A bit tired, but nothing more serious.”

 

The Ulfric and Hati looked like they desperately didn’t believe him, but Harry had told no lie.

 

“Are you sure?” Richard coaxed gently.

 

“Alright fine, I might be a little hungry as well, but my healing _is_ eating up at my energy.”

 

“It was a misunderstanding, Richard.” Jason put in as Richard looked questioning. “Jamil was telling the truth and Zane was lying.”

 

“Of course he was lying! It’s _Zane_! He’s been jealous of Jamil for two years.”

 

“But the damage!”

 

“Jamil is the only one who can explain his reasoning.” Harry stated.

 

“He refuses to say why before he’s seen and explained it to you.” Jason put in.

 

“Just know that I never once told Jamil to stop, or that I didn’t want him, or that it hurt too much. Zane was lying.”

 

Richard nodded and gave him a soft kiss to the forehead, like a parent would do to their sleepy toddler.

 

“Get some more rest, Harry. I’ll get you some food for when you wake up.”

 

Harry smiled thankfully and snuggled down in the duvet, using Jason’s thigh as a pillow. The blond’s fingers carding through his hair lulled him into a peaceful, tranquil state. He wasn’t truly asleep. He could hear the soft voices in the room, the whisper of clothing and fabric as it moved, but he was feeling so relaxed it hardly mattered. He could feel everything healing, it was like breathing, or perhaps rushing blood would be a better analogy, you knew it was there, knew it was happening, but you couldn’t see or feel it.

Richard and Shang-Da left, leaving Harry and Jason alone. The blond more than a bit subdued. The food Richard had promised came perhaps half an hour later, but it was a total guess on Harry’s part, it could have been five minutes or five hours for all he knew.

Jason picked at the food, which made Harry think that it was light, finger food more than an actual meal, but he didn’t stop being in his part sleep, part meditative state. Not until the door to the bedroom opened again and Jason let out a light warning growl.

The scent of cologne, musk and fresh sweat reached his delicate, sensitive nose. He would recognise the scent of his older, most dominant lover anywhere. Jamil was back.

 

“Has…has he woken up at all?”

 

The uncertainty, regret and shame in Jamil’s voice made Harry want to rush him and cuddle and clamour him until Jamil forgave himself for something that didn’t need to be forgiven.

 

“Yes.” Jason’s voice was ice cold and Harry flinched at the tone, Jason’s fingers once again went back to smoothing through his hair.

 

“Has he said anything?” Jamil sounded desperate; it was so strange hearing the uncertainty in Jamil’s voice. He was normally so sure, so strong and confident. Seeing and hearing his lover like this broke something within him.

 

Harry sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Did we wake you, Harry?” Jason asked quietly.

 

“No. I’ve been awake for a while.”

 

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” Jamil stated his voice so full of regret he sounded like a different person. He took a step forward but another warning growl from Jason stopped him.

 

Harry lightly pushed Jason and held out a dainty, pale hand to Jamil. Who took it reverently and held the finely boned appendage in his much larger, rougher hands. He pulled Jamil onto the bed and cuddled up closely to him.

 

“You don’t need to apologise for something you had no control over, Jamil.” Harry stated softly, lovingly.

 

“I didn’t hear you telling me to stop, I swear that I didn’t hear you or I would have pulled away immediately, the wolf being in control or not, I would have stopped.”

 

“You didn’t hear me saying stop, because I never once told you to stop, love. You should know better than to listen to Zane, all of you should have known better than to listen to Zane of all people.”

 

“You…you didn’t? But Zane was adamant that he heard you screaming at me to stop, that I was hurting you, that you didn’t want me.”

 

Harry took Jamil’s face in his hands and stared hard into those gorgeous brown eyes. It was always him getting reassured and comforted. It was time for him to repay Jamil for all those nights holding him as he cried out his pain, horror and nightmares.

 

“I will always want you, Jamil.” Harry stated strongly. “I love you, I love you both.” He added meeting eyes with Jason, who scooted closer to be included in the little sort of group hug, Harry still holding Jamil’s stubbly face. He hadn’t shaved that morning.

 

“Zane has been jealous of you for two years, Jamil; he’s had a crush on Jason for nearly three years. He was always going to say and do anything he could to break us up and hope to take advantage of Jason on the rebound. I didn’t want you to stop last night, though I don’t understand why you and wolfie wanted to claim me so harshly.”

 

Jamil pulled Harry, slowly, carefully, oh so gently, to sit in his lap, Harry’s back to his chest, arms loosely wrapped around Harry’s shoulders, hands and fingers entwined in Harry’s lap. He sighed and pressed a lingering kiss against Harry’s neck.

 

“I know you are both mine.” He stated strongly. “I love you both and I know you both love me.”

 

Jamil stopped suddenly and looked to Jason questioningly. As if he didn’t know if that last comment still applied to the fiery blond. Jason sighed and flicked Jamil’s nose.

 

“Of course I still love you stupid. I just don’t like what wolfie did to Harry. He’s so tiny and delicate; you could have so easily killed him.”

 

“I’m not a human, Jason.” Harry reminded him. “I can take a lot more than any mere human.”

 

“Jason is right, Harry. Human or werewolf it doesn’t matter, I could have easily killed you. I wouldn’t have, but I could have.”

 

Harry tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to the tender underside of Jamil’s chin.

 

“So why did wolfie want to claim Harry so thoroughly? I mean it isn’t like we don’t have sex on a regular basis.”

 

“But that’s just it, Jason. I don’t actively have sex with Harry all that often. You take Harry whilst I take you. Apparently my wolf got tired of that and didn’t see Harry as sufficiently claimed as ours.”

 

“So wolfie made up for all the lost time all at once and it resulted in twelve claiming bites and two rounds of rough sex?” Harry finished thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t know if you have noticed Harry, but you are swimming in my scent. You’re drowning in it and my wolf is appeased. My scent on you is so strong it will last for months to come, even if the claiming marks heal.”

 

“Do I still smell of Jason?” Harry asked timidly. He wanted to smell like both of his lovers, not just the one.

 

“Of course you do, though a round of sex might help.” Jason stated cheekily with a wink and a laugh. Harry joined in and shimmied over to kiss Jason lightly on the lips, leaning against his side and getting a fierce hug in return.

 

“It came on so suddenly. Seeing Jason dancing and swaying, smelling his sweat as he exerted himself. It made me realise that you are covered in Jason’s scent more than mine. It made me jealous. My instincts scream at me that the strongest scent on the both of you should be me first and each other second. That Harry smelt so much of Jason and so little of me threw me over the edge. I couldn’t keep the wolf back, it was too close to the full moon and he was so adamant that Harry should be claimed by us. When Harry went backstage to get Jason, my wolf surged, it confused me into believing that Harry wanted Jason more than me. So I followed. I tried to hold back, tried to make it gentler and more pleasurable, but the wolf got away from me and I couldn’t get back in control. I’m so sorry I hurt you, Harry.”

 

“You don’t need to apologise, Jamil. I understand. Though it looks like we have to experiment a bit more, Jace. We need to find a position that allows Jamil’s scent to cover us both.”

 

Jason’s eyes dilated and he got a decidedly wolfish grin on his face. “I’m sure we can come up with something if we tried hard enough.”

 

The scent of heavy arousal and lust filled the room. Two sets of gorgeous eyes pinned Jamil to his place. One set sky blue, the other emerald green. They both crawled seductively to their alpha, mirroring each other. They straddled a thigh each and both started licking, kissing and sucking the strong neck.

 

“You two will be the death of me.”

 

“As it should be.” Jason taunted good naturedly.

 

Harry laughed and basked in the scent and feel of his lovers. Jason’s soft blond hair on his cheek, Jason’s leg pressed against his in Jamil’s lap, Jamil’s strong, muscled thigh between his legs, the solid arm around his waist, the rock hard abs and chest. He was where he belonged, with his two lovers and needed companions.

Jamil kissed Jason then and Harry was content to nip lightly at the strong muscled neck with his dainty teeth, rubbing himself shamelessly against Jamil’s thigh. There was no shame between them, just love and lust and happiness.

Jamil moved then, an arm around both Harry’s and Jason’s hips, he pulled them until their back’s met the bed and Jamil was leaning over the both of them. Body pinning Jason to the bed, kissing Harry so passionately Harry didn’t think he could move.

Jason did move. He scooted up the bed until he was lying on the pillows; he pulled Harry up to straddle his waist and his eyes found Jamil’s burning brown gaze.

 

“What do you think of this position?” He asked, his eyes still on Jamil, but he thrust upwards making Harry let out a breathless moan, his back arching and his head falling backwards.

 

“Why don’t you show me how it works.” Jamil stated back, a glint in his dark eyes.

 

Jason grinned and shimmied out of the tiny shorts he was wearing. He wasn’t wearing underwear underneath them. Harry was already naked; he needed skin to skin contact for healing. Jamil shed his tight jeans and his dress shirt and crawled back over to them. He lightly touched a bruise that wrapped around Harry’s hip.

 

“Will it hurt too much?” He asked then, concern and guilt in his voice.

 

“Nope.” Harry answered cheerfully. “My insides are healed, just the bruises are left and even they are healing. I can feel them, but they are more a soreness than a pain.”

 

“So in other words, shut the hell up and fuck us already!” Jason added, his cheeky grin splitting his boyish face.

 

Jamil chuckled deeply. His voice always went deeper when they were doing anything sexual. He only needed to be thinking of anything sexual before his voice went deeper and when it did and Harry heard it, it tightened his stomach and made him hard in moments. He loved the sound of Jamil’s lust deepened voice.

A large hand caressed Harry’s bum and Harry leant right back until he was supported on Jamil’s chest, a well lubricated finger working itself into his body. He mewed and shifted, bringing his arms up to wrap around Jamil’s neck, his lower body undulating on Jason, who arched his back and cursed vehemently, his hands fisting the sheets.

A second finger and Jason shot up and began rubbing against his front, their uncovered cocks finding friction against the other. Harry wailed and writhed, holding around Jamil’s neck tighter.

A third finger and Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. He panted hotly and gave himself over to his gorgeous lovers. He moaned and moved his body, or at least tried to as Jamil’s free arm wrapped around his hips and pinned him to the fingers inside his body.

 

“What now?” Jamil demanded his voice thick with desire.

 

Jason flung himself backwards onto the bed, taking Harry with him. He was sat straddling Jason again, but he knew what his blond lover was thinking about, they had talked about it a few times when it was just them in bed, Jamil’s duty as Sköll taking him away from them for the night.

He raised himself and used one of his hands to guide Jason into himself; he impaled himself quickly and wailed as he was filled. He raised himself and dropped, repeated the action until Jason was moving inside of him smoothly.

 

“How does this help?!” Jamil hissed. His large, dark hand moving over his long, thick cock as his near black eyes burnt with building passion.

 

Jason grunted at his thick headed lover and sat up, loving how Harry clung to him and screamed as his cock was forced even further into the tiny body, brushing his littlest lover’s prostate.

Jason grabbed at Jamil, pulling him until he was plastered at Harry’s back. Jason’s hands smoothed over Jamil’s cock, making the large, dark man thrust shallowly into the circle of Jason’s fist, Harry caught between them both.

Jason lined Jamil up with Harry’s already filled entrance and tried to get Jamil to move to enter Harry as well. Jamil wasn’t having any of it.

 

“You cannot be serious!” He growled. “I hardly fit in Harry as it is, but with you in him as well?! Impossible!”

 

“Harry is elastic. You will fit.” Jason groaned, thrusting into Harry, unable to keep himself still whilst buried deep in the tight warmth of his smaller lover.

 

“I won’t!” Jamil stubbornly insisted.

 

“You’re ruining the mood!”

 

“I hurt him once already; I refuse to do it again!”

 

“Shut up the both of you and just fuck me already!” Harry demanded, bouncing on Jason and grasping for Jamil. “Just try it Jamil, trust that I’ll tell you if it hurts too badly.”

 

“First entry will hurt.” Jason stated. “Gets better, much, much better.”

 

Jamil growled and tried to ease himself in slowly, but the entry needed more pressure than what Jamil was giving.

 

“Oh for fucks sake, just shove yourself in!” Jason groaned, dropping back on the bed, Harry moving forward to keep with Jason. It also let Jamil ease himself in more smoothly.

 

Harry screamed part in pleasure, part in pain and bounced more firmly on Jason and Jamil.

 

“Fucking hurt him my peachy ass!” Jason bit out, gasping in pleasure as Harry moved. “He fucking loves it! Love both me and Jamil in you don’t you, Harry, you want more baby?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Give me more!” Harry screamed in delight, bouncing even more vigorously as he was filled by both of his lovers simultaneously for the first time.

 

Jamil growled and shoved the entirety of himself into Harry, who gurgled and collapsed onto Jason, whose back had bowed in ecstasy as Jamil’s cock rubbed solidly against the length of him.

Between them, Jamil and Jason set up a vicious pace that Harry could hardly keep up with, allowing Jamil’s hands on his hips to move his body back on his cock then forward and down onto Jason’s.

 

“Oh! Oh, please! Please! Need you both, so much!”

 

“We’re right here.” Jamil soothed with a deep rumble to his voice.

 

“Dunno ‘bout you, but I’m in a different world.” Jason panted out, his eyes screwed closed, his mouth open and lax with pleasure.

 

Harry shoved himself downwards onto Jason and watched those sky blue eyes snapped open and Jason thrust upward sharply in reflex making Harry scream as Jason’s cock shoved Jamil’s into nudging his prostate.

Harry writhed between them both, going mad with the raging inferno of lust inside him. He mewed and leant forward to catch Jason’s lips in a passionate kiss. A full thrust from Jamil caught his prostate dead on and Harry shot back up, his back arching, his arms locking behind Jamil’s neck and snogged him for all he was worth.

Jason’s hands on his cock made every muscle in his body tense in preparation for his orgasm as it was pumped closer and closer by those talented hands. Jamil upped his pace and leant right up against his back, shoving himself into him and making both Harry and Jason scream for him.

Harry fell over the edge and dragged Jason with him, riding the waves of pleasure before the both of them stilled, floating in bliss, even as Jamil kept moving inside of him and against Jason’s still partially erect cock.

Jamil lost it then and spilled deeply within him, coating Jason’s cock with his seed as well as Harry’s insides. Breathing heavily, he carefully pulled himself out, ignoring the two moaning subs and settled down on the bed, he pulled Jason out of Harry, which brought another round of moans, before settling his two subs on either side of him, their legs over his hips and thighs, their foreheads touching against each other’s under his chin, their noses buried against his skin, their arms entwined with the other, over his chest and his arms wrapped under their sides, firmly around their backs and his hands cupping an ass cheek each.

They fell asleep like that and it was how the group who had been involved in the whole mess, mainly Richard, Shang-Da, Jean-Claude, Asher, Micah, Merle, Noah, Nathaniel, Bobby-Lee, Rafael, Lillian and Anita found them an hour later.

 

“Looks like they kissed and made up.” Anita commented, a small blush on her face.

 

“More like fucked and made up.” Nathaniel stated with a grin.

 

“Well they got their desired effect; they reek of each other now.” Richard put in with a screwed up nose at the heavy smell of sex, sweat and semen.

 

“We should let _les loups_ sleep.” Jean-Claude said, but made no move to avert his blue, blue eyes from all the flesh displayed. Harry’s milky pale, flawless skin, the bruises leaving just a faint discolouration on his perfect body, Jason’s gorgeous golden tan and Jamil’s smooth and dark, muscled flesh.

 

Jamil cracked open a dark brown eye and breathed out deeply.

 

“If you were any louder we would have heard you halfway down the corridor.”

 

“My apologies _Mon loup_. We did not mean to wake you.”

 

Jamil hummed and rolled Harry over him until he lay cuddled between himself and Jason. The small, raven haired man moaned a bit, before snuggling back into the warmth of Jason, who wrapped his arms and legs more firmly around Harry, before settling down again. Jamil sat up and yanked the duvet over his two little subs, pulled on his boxer-briefs and stood before them near naked and not caring. Harry and Jason loved him as he was, that was all he cared about, he wasn’t very self-conscious anyway, he just didn’t like to display himself unless it was to Harry or Jason.

 

“They forgave you?” Anita asked.

 

“Harry said there wasn’t anything to forgive, I could stand here and beat myself senseless over it, or I can trust that he is right and move on from this incident. Taking care of and loving them both as I’m meant to.”

 

“What happened? You are normally so damned careful with them both.” Richard pointed out concernedly.

 

“Harry smelt more like Jason than of me. He has done so for a while now and my wolf took it to mean that Harry liked Jason more than he liked me. I lost control for a moment as my wolf surged and it was too close to the full moon for me to get that control back. I deeply regret what I have done and we are now actively working on making sure it will never happen again, to either of them.”

 

Richard nodded and smiled. He liked seeing his pack happy, if it took all three of them together to make them happy, he would do everything he could to keep the three of them together. Somehow he didn’t think two of them would work without the third.

It was the three of them together that made the love flow between them all and Richard was certain that they could overcome this, the three of them were very strong and the love they held for the other two in their threesome was too deep for them to just walk away from it. All three of them deserved happiness and now that they had found that, god help anyone who tried to break them apart.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another of my one day, one-shots, brought on by my love for the Anita Blake novels and the long wait until June for the next book. 
> 
> StarLight Massacre. X


End file.
